Potter Famiglia
by Dark Mephiles
Summary: GoF AU. The summer before Fourth year a secret of the Evan's family comes to light, can Harry deal with not only being the hero of the wizarding world but the Vongola Decimo as well? New alliances and friendships are made and old one's broken, as Harry searches for his Guardians and forges for himself a new future. Grey!Harry Semi-Political HPLL


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_

HI everyone and welcome to my latest fic, I know I haven't updated anything in months but I haven't had the time among a few other reasons, so please accept my apologies though and know that I will be continuing work on this is well as all other active fics at the time of my last update (especially my Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers!)

If you haven't read one of my fics before, hopefully you'll do so after reading this one and I hope you'll enjoy this and the others as well.

I suppose I should mention a little bit of back-story on this fic, I've had the basic idea for this fic rolling around in my head for over a year now, that is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover where the main character of another series takes the role of Vongola Decimo and the guardian's and setting come from the characters world. (That's not to say the Reborn characters don't exist!) After trying to find a way (And failing miserably) to try and combine it with Naruto and a few of my other favourite series, I finally found that it worked with Harry Potter.

Why set it during Harry's fourth year? The Goblet of Fire was the first Harry Potter book I read by myself and is to date the one I'm most familiar with, as well as my favourite, Plus I can't really see this plot working properly at any point before GoF.

This fic is going to be at least semi-political in Nature and will feature a Grey!Harry. It's also very important that you read the AN after this chapter as it explains a lot about this fic, especially Guardian choices!

I also have to admit that this chapter is nowhere near as long as most of my other recent chapters for anything, take in mind that will be for this chapter only, my reasoning is in the lower AN.

So please, read, enjoy and review. Also remember to read the AN after the chapter it's VERY IMPORTANT!

* * *

_Italy_

In a bar in the Muggle part of Italy a bar stood, one of the few in the area. This particular bar was favoured by numerous members of multiple families of the mafia, but especially by the most powerful family in Italy if not the world, the Vongola Famiglia. Numerous patrons sat around the bar, drinking, smoking and discussing business in quiet tones.

The doors opened and a individual strode in drawing everyone's attention, the majority of the patrons looked at the figure in amazement as he walked towards a table near the back of the bar. The figure was dressed somewhat standard for the patrons of the bar, dressed in the kind of suit those of their profession favoured, along with a fedora atop his head. No what was unusual about the figure was that it appeared to be a young infant. Only those who had a deep understanding of the mafia understood the truth, that the man before them was an infant in body only, due to the curse of the Arcobaleno, and truly the world's most dangerous hitman, Reborn. Walking to the back of the bar to a table with two occupants the infant sat and ordered himself a drink. For a few minutes silence reigned before one of the occupants began to speak.

'Not like you to come in here normally," The first man spoke, "Look's like you must have been called by the old man again."

"Must be tough being so popular," The second man said smiling, "Going to Rome next? Venezia?"

Reborn shook his head slowly, "Can't say, Nono's orders."

"Sending you away on a big confidential job at a time like this..." The first man trailed off, "I thought they wanted you to stay close by in case they made their final decision."

Seeing Reborn's lack of response the second man spoke up, "Unless, what Iemitsu was complaining about the other day... The Old man's finally made up his mind?"

Reborn nodded, "Iemitsu's kid was one of the candidate's they knocked back, he won't stop sulking about it."

"They knocked back the outside advisers kid?" The first man said incredulously, "Kid must have been pretty bad for them to do that..."

"He was passable," Reborn said, "But there was another candidate who was better suited to the position."

"Can you say who it is?" The first man said excitedly

"I can't give you a name," Reborn said smiling, "But I can tell you that he's the son of Lily Evans."

"LILY EVANS HAD A SON!" Both men exclaimed loudly before clamping their mouths shut at Reborn's glare. The second man continued much more quietly, "I didn't know that she had a kid, looks like he's going to be up for the same job she would have gotten if it wasn't for the accident..."

"What happened to her Guardians after she died anyway?" The first man asked

"Most of them chose to leave after her death rather than continue on," Reborn explained, "I know some of them still do the occasional job for us but they aren't proper members."

"So you heading out now?" The first man asked.

Reborn simply kicked himself off of the chair, adjusted his hat, and spoke a single sentence, "Just call me hit man tutor Reborn!"

* * *

_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

Cooking in the kitchen of Privet Drive Harry let out a sigh for what felt like the hundredth time that summer since arriving back a week before.

This summer was by far the worst he had to endure since he had first started at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No, there was no house elves blocking communication like Dobby did in the summer before his second year and there was no Aunt Marge to get him angry enough to blow up like in the summer before third year, no what made this the most unbearable summer yet was due to what had happened shortly before the term had ended, when he had met his Godfather, Sirus Black for the first time, and had been asked if he wanted to come live with him. That dream of being able to escape the Dursleys had been destroyed however due to the arrival of Snape, Dementor's and the escape of the person who had truly betrayed his parents, Peter Pettigrew.

So without his Godfather to turn to Harry had been sent back to his own Dursley filled private hell and again sighed, wishing for someone to come along and save him, having no idea how interesting his summer was about to get.

* * *

At that moment down stairs outside of the door a baby pushed a flier through the open mail slot. Moving away smirking, Reborn waited for the inevitable call.

* * *

Back inside the house Harry was subjected to the next part of his daily torture watching his tub of lard uncle and cousin gorge themselves on the food he had spent the last hour preparing with worse table manners that Ron could ever do while his Aunt looked on proudly. It was only due to numerous years of practice that Harry was able to hear the sound of the mail over his relatives eating.

"The mail's here," Harry stated glumly.

"Well what are you waiting for then boy," Vernon said angrily between bites, "Go and get it then!"

Harry walked glumly over to the door and fetched the pile of letters and brought them back to his aunt, ever since the fiasco before Harry's first year at Hogwarts, the Dursley's had insisted that all letters be handed over to Petunia before they were handed out, to ensure that they didn't get any more letters from the 'freaks'.

With practiced ease Petunia quickly scanned through the letters, handing most of them to Vernon and the occasional one to Dudley, she placed the advertisements before herself, Vernon refusing to allow her to pay full price for something unless necessary, when she got to the last piece of paper however she let out a squeal of excitement and practivally shoved the piece of paper in Vernon's face, "Look Vernon!"

Vernon Dursley read it aloud with food flying everywhere as he spoke, "Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject don't matter. Signed, Reborn."

"Isn't it great," Petunia said excitedly, "With this we could give our little Duddykins the future we know he deserves!"

Vernon nodded slowly, "We might as well meet with them, how much is this going to cost anyway?"

"That's the best part!" Petunia said excitedly, "We don' t have to pay him, as long as we provide him with room and board!"

"Give him a call then!" Vernon said grinning as Petunia ran to the phone, before turning towards Harry, "Move your freak stuff back into the cupboard then, make yourself presentable and clean up Dudley's second room, I want it to look presentable to our guest!"

Harry left the room grumbling under his breath, while Petunia burst back in happily, "He said he can be hear within an hour!"

Perhaps if they were anyone other than the Dursley's, than they would have noticed that flyer could possibly be a scan, perhaps the 'leader of the future' in question wouldn't have been stuffing his face the whole time without paying attention, and perhaps Petunia would have recognised how familiar the name Reborn was to her.

* * *

_An hour later_

"STAND UP STRAIGHT THERE BOY!" Vernon bellowed at Harry who was wearing one of Dudley's hand me down suits, before turning towards Dudley who was slobbering on a block of chocolate proudly, "That's my son, the leader of the future!"

Vernon and Petunia shed a tear at the thought, before Vernon turned back to Harry, "NOW LISTEN HERE BOY WHILE THIS TUTOR IS HERE I'LL EXPECT NOW OF YOUR FREAKISHNE...!"

"Ciaossu!" The family paused as they saw a baby with curly sideburns in a suit staring up at them from the floor.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Vernon bellowed at the baby.

"Hm, I'm Reborn, the home tutor." The baby said nonchalantly to the shock of every male in the room and to the dawning horror of Petunia, "As a free service I'll asses the boy now."

"Hm," Reborn said looking over at Harry, analysing him, much to the boy in questions discomfort.

"He's workable," Reborn said, "Nothing I can't fix."

"NOW LISTEN HERE!" Vernon bellowed angrily, "I'M NOT HIRING YOU TO TUTOR THAT BOY, I'M HIRING YOU TO TUTOR MY SON..."

"Already looked him over, even I'm not good enough to fix that" Rebron said nonchalantly placing a briefcase down as harry stifled a laugh.

"THEN YOU CAN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE..." Vernon's voice trailed off as he noticed the gun pointed in his direction from the baby's hands.

"Vernon don't," Petunia said weakly, "He's from her world..."

"YOU MEAN WE JUST INVITED ANOTHER FREAK INTO..." Vernon said his face turning purple with anger before Petunia cut him off.

"NO! The other one..." Petunia trailed off white faced, a Vernon too turned white at the implications.

"Why do you have a gun!" Dudley busted in, not having been able to talk till now due to the shouting of his father.

"That's because my true line of work is assassination," Reborn said looking at Harry critically.

"Harry Potter, My real job is to make you into a mafia boss."

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

To clear up some points that may be covered in the next chapter (Depending on reviews), Reborn IS aware of the magical world, he's part of the mafia and anything can be found out for a price.

My question to everyone is, who would they like to see taking the role of each guardian? I'm not saying that each of the guardian's will be Harry's only allies but they will probably get the most time spent on them. Here are the rules:

1/ The guardians will be Official Harry Potter characters. No Reborn characters or OC's.

2/ All Candidates must be in Hogwarts during Harry's Fourth year.

3/ While this won't affect who you can nominate per say, I will be taking at least one person from each house as one of the guardians. Since this is set in fourth year Beuxbatons and Durmstrang students are acceptable candidates. (Harry will not be counted in this, there will need to be another Gryfindor candidate).

4/ I am a Harry/Luna fan so that will be the pairing and Luna will be one of the guardians, I haven't decided which one yet so feel free to suggest for her. (Luna will cover the minimum one Ravenclaw requirement)

5/ Candidates will be assessed on their individual merits and not the merits of the entire list of suggestions by an individual as a whole. (So feel free to suggest six candidates which are all in the same house for example. I won't use all of them but you can still nominate and get them taken into consideration.)

6/ The Mist position will not be split between two different people.

7/ You may suggest a pairing when you nominate a person, but it must not be Yaoi or Yuri.

8/ Reasoning helps... a lot. Feel free to nominate someone without a reason but I'll take nominations by people who do so with more credibility.

9/ Harry will be Politically Grey in this fic, his guardian's political alignment will eventually be the same as his, and their primary loyalty towards him. Other allies may keep their original alignment and primary loyalties (Such as to Dumbledore for example).

10/ Don't be offended if I don't pick your choice of candidate for each position, I promise that I will consider each and every nomination. Review with your options if you don't want quick feedback from me about your choices, or indicate as part of the review or PM me with your choices if you want feedback (Or in the case of PM's anonymity). I accept anonymous reviews!

11/ I'll be assessing candidates based on Merit, not votes (Though they do help)

12/ Everything else is open

This will HEAVILY Determine the content of future chapters (Which is why this chapter is so short), so please tell me now before it's too late. Depending on reviews there may also be bashings of some characters, it really depends on who people want to see as Harry's allies, though Harry will not be completely on the side of either Dumbledore or Voldemort. Please tell me what you want to see now while you have the chance, I'm giving people a few days before I'll have made my decision though the sooner the better. For example for the next chapter I'll be covering a little bit of Harry's training under reborn or the world cup. But I'll only be covering the world cup if it's beneficial otherwise Harry won't attend. Chapter three will likely be back to Hogwarts.

Here's a template for nominations:

Storm  
Name:  
House:  
Reason:

Rain  
Name:  
House:  
Reason:

Lightning  
Name:  
House:  
Reason:

Sun  
Name:  
House:  
Reason:

Cloud  
Name:  
House:  
Reason:

Mist  
Name:  
House:  
Reason:

Also just in case anyone is curious about who Lily's Guardians were:

Sky: Lily Evans Potter

Storm: James Potter

Rain: Sirius Black

Lightning: Peter Pettigrew

Sun: Undecided

Cloud: Remus Lupin

Mist: Severus Snape

As I stated in the opening AN this is going to be somewhat political, by this I don't mean that Harry is going to waltz into every Wizemgot session and control everything but more of a inter house politics thing. It'll make more sense in the following chapters.

Remember to Review!


End file.
